Truth, Dare, or Something else
by random211
Summary: Fred and George start a game of truth or dare- with a twist. Who will play? who will win? who will end up dressed like a girl? Read to find out!  rated T for hermiones skirt in later chapters!  My first fan fic!- no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi! its "Cat" here (if you read my bio you'll know that I share this account) and I just wanted to say that this is my first fan fic! Hope you like it! (and btw, this takes place in year 2)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 1: Starting Off Simple

It was a cold winter day at Hogwarts. It was the day before Christmas break and everyone had already finished packing so everyone was quite bored. Of course leave it to Fred and George to fix that.

"who wants to play truth or dare?" the twins yelled to the packed common room, hoping to relieve some of the Gryffindors of there boredom. They were shocked when only a small group of their friends wanted to play.

"I guess no one's up for truth or dare today." said George as the group walked over to the less crowded corner of the common room.

"Or they knew you 2 were playing." said Ron, knowing that Fred and George had a ... _different_ way of playing truth or dare.

"He does have a point," said Fred, "I guess these guys don't know how _we_ play truth or dare." That statement seemed to scare a few people, (enough to make Neville leave anyway) making a lot of them regret wanting to play.

"You guys should probably explain first," said Ron as the group formed a small circle in the corner, "your way is pretty _different_."

"Your right our way is _different_," said George in an almost evil sounding voice, "ok the rules are simple..." Fred started to explain to a scared group consisting of him, George, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"It's just like truth or dare, except if you refuse to answer or do it you always have an... alternative." he finished

"Although the alternative is... well... _horrible_." George said, more evil than before, scaring everyone except Ron.

"Um... should I be scared?" whispered a now pale faced Hermione to Ron who was the only one who didn't seem to be scared.

"Yes probably," said Ginny, who just so happened to be walking by, "Fred and George truth or dare? Can I play?"

"Of course! Everyone's welcome!' said the twins as she happily sat in between Ron and George.

"Ok! Time to start!" said Katie Bell, one of the Gryffindor chasers. But before anyone could start, Hermione butted in.

"Um.. first let me ask," she said to the twins, "what exactly is the _horrible_ alternative?"

The twins just laughed and said in unison " You'll see!"

Despite the fact that everyone was terrified of the "horrible alternative" they all decided to stay. The dares and truths started out simple. Things like "lick the wall" or "who was your first kiss?". Every once in a while some other Gryffindors would come in for a dare or two but in the end it always ended in the same group. It was all fun until something happened that could end the whole game. Percy.

**I know that was kinda lame but I promise it will get better! Hope you liked it! I promise to update as soon as possible! Please review! (no flames please!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: As promised- chapter 2! I hope it's better than the first one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee because if I did Ron and Hermione would have been together way before year 7!**

Chapter 2: It starts with Percy

"Hello everyone," said Percy happily, "what are you guys doing over here?" No one dared answer. Everyone knew that Percy, the controlling prefect he is, would probably disapprove of a silly muggle game like truth or dare.

"Oh I see... Fred, George, circle of people..." said Percy, quickly realizing what was going on, "Fred and George truth or dare... can I play?"

Everyone was speechless. Prefect Percy wanted to play a game... with his _brothers._ No one knew how to answer. Some people made sounds like "um... er... well..." but Hermione was the first one who was brave enough to answer.

"Um... sure... if you really want to." she said awkwardly.

"Ok... well its Fred's turn so..." Ron said trailing off at a loss for words as Percy sat down between the twins.

"All right then, if Percy's playing... then I guess I pick him." Fred said after finally finding words to say, "Percy, truth or dare?" It didn't take him long to decide. Not wanting to risk a horrible dare (knowing it would be) from his brothers, he chose truth.

"Ok... darn we has the perfect dare... oh well then... what were you doing all summer?" said Fred. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and George all seemed to be wondering the same thing.

Percy apparently didn't want to answer as much as everyone else wanted to know.

"Well... uh... you know... writing to friends, getting ready for school to start ...and.. stuff like that." He said nervously, hoping that they wouldn't ask any more. Everyone was unsure if they should believe him but before anyone had a chance to ask he quickly said, "Katie, truth or dare?"

"Um... truth." Katie said quietly. It took Percy awhile to think of anything (he was never really creative). When he finally finished thinking he said, "Katie, if you had to snog anyone on the Gryffindor quiditch team who would it be?"

Katie had no idea how to answer, considering every guy on the team, other than Wood, was there.

"Well it can't be Harry, we all know Ginny has a thing for him," Katie thought to herself, "and Alicia and Angelina would kill me if I said one of the twins so-"

"Would you make up your mind already?" said an annoyed set of twins, interrupting her thoughts. She really didn't want to admit anything, knowing he could walk in at any moment.

"Well... if I had to pick..." she started to say as everyone leaned in is if she was about to say something really important, "I guess... Wood."

She half expected the whole group to start laughing or something, but the only reaction she got was a bunch of smiling faces that said, "I knew it!"

"We'll have to remember that for your next dare!" said George in his normal-but-evil-sounding voice. This made Katie want to stick to truth for the rest of her life.

"Oh whatever! Hermione, truth or dare?" she said as her face started to turn pinkish-red

"Truth." said Hermione, knowing that Katie couldn't possibly think of anything that horrible. She was soon proved wrong.

"Who do you _fancy_?" Katie said quickly, not taking long to think of something.

"Dare!" Hermione yelled almost immediately, her face turning bright red.

"All right then," said Katie confidently, as if she had planned this the whole time, "you have to... wear the smallest mini-skirt you can find, and sing the glee version of "I know what boys like" to... _Malfoy_."

Hermione looked like she was about to pass out.

"What's Glee?" said Ron, not knowing anything about muggle television.

"It's a muggle television show about high school kids in a "glee club" where they sing and stuff." Harry answered, knowing Hermione would probably be unable to talk for... awhile. She was in serious shock for a while before she could talk again.

"Um... could I do something else? Please!" she said nervously.

"Well there is..." Ginny started

"Our _alternative_" said the twins, who seemed a little too happy about their _alternative_.

"Just give me the skirt." said Hermione sadly, excepting defeat.

"Ooooh! I have one!" squeeled Ginny, "It's in my dormitory! Come on!"

Hermione slowly got up and was almost dragged up to the girls dormitories by Ginny, who seemed all too happy about Hermione's dare.

**That concludes chapter 2! Hope you liked it!** **Don't forget to review! Also if you liked this, you might also like "Truth or dare, with the trio and more!" by . Be sure to check it out! (p.s. I promise there will be more Romione in the later chapters!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! (and thanks for not asking why Ginny has a mini skirt because I seriously don't know) I hope you like chapter 3! And don't forget to read "Truth or dare, with the trio and more!" by **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, or icarly! Because if I did, Romione, Klaine, and Seddie would have happened a lot sooner! **

Chapter 3: Hermione's dare

When they reached Ginny's dormitory, she immediately ran to her trunk and started throwing clothes everywhere.

"Here it is!" she yelled as she pulled something small and red out of the bottom of the trunk, "Try this on!"

"Is this supposed to be a skirt?" said Hermione as she held up the small red piece of material to try to identify what it was.

"Yes! Now try it on!"Ginny yelled as she headed toward the door, "I'll go wait in the hall."

Ginny went outside and closed the door as Hermione was now ranting about how insanely short it was. When she left, Hermione was almost too scared to try it on. Not just was it a _mini_ skirt but Ginny was about 3 sizes smaller than her. That didn't just make it 3 times smaller but also 3 times _shorter._ She forced herself to try it on though, being terrified of the "horrible alternative".

"Hey Ginny, can I ask you something?"Hermione called to Ginny who was sitting in the hall.

"What's up?"she yelled back.

"Do you happen to know..." Hermione almost trailed off, thinking how rude it would be to ask... even if it could possibly get her out of wearing the tiny skirt that she was currently struggling to get into, "what the horrible alternative is?"

"Well... no, not really, "she replied sadly, "they only used it once.'

"Oh really? On who?' said Hermione, who was still struggling with the skirt.

"Percy, but he won't tell what it was.' said Ginny who obviously wanted to know what it was just as much as she did.

After about 10 minutes of Hermione tugging and pulling at the skirt, she finally got it to the point where she wasn't flashing her underwear every time she took a step. When she got back to the group, everyone was excited to see if she actually did it.

The chaser girls were giggling and whispering, the twins were staring, Percy had a very disapproving look, Harry was trying very hard not to look, and Ron looked as if he was about to pass out.

"What? Can you see up my skirt?"said Hermione, trying to pull the skirt down (which was practically impossible!).

"Why? Should we be able to?" said the twins innocently. Hermione looked like she was about to explode. Apparently, Percy had that covered. After a small rant and a bunch of disapproving looks, they went off toward the Slytheren dungeons.

Luckily (unlucky for Hermione) they spotted Malfoy alone in a corridor near an empty classroom.

"Great, we'll hide in here!" whispered Ginny as she led the group into the empty classroom. To Hermione's dismay, she was now alone with Draco. He had apparently just noticed her because he was now angrily walking toward her.

"What are _you_ doing here... Granger..."he said, trailing of as he saw what exactly she was wearing.

"I'm here... to... sing." she said sadly, noticing that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her skirt. She was almost _sure_ he could see her underwear, but she didn't dare look down. Before he could react she burst into song.

"I know what boys like!

I know what guys want!

I know what boys like!

I've got what boys like!"

She had barely got through the first verse when she noticed that he was now standing unusually close to her. She had just started the second verse when Malfoy did something that made Hermione (and Ron, who was currently watching from the classroom) want to scream. He leaned in to _kiss_ her! Luckily for Hermione, she noticed quick enough and pulled away.

She didn't care that she was in the middle of a song, she was so shocked that she angrily shouted, "MALFOY? WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I was _trying _to kiss you, so don't move this time." he said calmly, as if he hadn't seen her reaction.

Hermione didn't hesitate to pull a wand out of her sleeve and yell "KISS THIS _MALFOY_! STUPIFY!"

Malfoy flew backward into the wall behind him. Hermione looked around to make sure that no teachers saw, and before he could even get up, she ran away happily singing "Boys like me! na na na na na, na na na na na!" followed by a group of laughing Gryffindors.

When everyone reached the common room, they went back to the corner where they had started. Everyone was looking at the group, wondering why they were all tired and out of breath.

"Great job Hermione!" Ron congratulated her, "It takes guts to sing to a person you hate... and then...you know... reject them."

"Um... thanks!" she said, half out of breath from running, "It was _so_ embarrassing! But also kinda fun..."

"Oh one more thing"

"Yes?"

"We could all see your underwear when you ran back!"

"SHUT UP!"she said, her whole face flushed scarlet, punching him in the arm.

"OW!" he yelled loudly, holding his arm and whispering "well its true!"

"Ok Hermione, It's your turn!" said the twins anxiously, probably hoping she would dare one of them.

"Ok... Harry, truth or dare?"said Hermione

"Dare."

**Did you catch my icarly reference? If you did, please tell me in the reviews! (HINT: it's from the episode "iNeville") Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Please review! I'll try to update in the next few days! Until then, see ya! ;D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! thanks for all the comments and sorry I haven't updated in forever! I just started school and it might take me a little longer to update! I was going to update 2 days ago but my friend had to borrow my notebook. Don't forget 2 review! Enjoy the chapter! (warning: the next few chapters are mostly Ron and Hermione trying to get revenge on each other for multiple reasons. But there will be way more Romione in an upcoming chapter! Probably6 because 5 is Harry and Ginny)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I would have put Ron and Hermione together way sooner if I did!**

Chapter 4: Girly dares!

In a random corridor:

"Do I seriously have to do this?" said Harry hoping he could just pick truth and leave.

"No! It's your dare so just do it!" said Ron who was slightly jealous because he hadn't been dared yet .

"It's nowhere near as bad as mine! And you don't really want the _alternative _do you?"said Hermione.

"Ok fine..." said Harry, taking off his glasses and handing them to Hermione .

Harry's dare was to walk around a random corridor without his glasses (he was practically blind without them). Not knowing where he was going, he ended up walking into 3 walls, tripping over a suit of armor, walking _through _a ghost (his mistake!), and walking into Filches office, where he was rudely chased out by Mrs. Norris. He ran away as fast as he could away from Filch and his awful cat, but ended up tripping and falling right at Hermione's feet.

"Think he's had enough?"said one of the twins (Harry couldn't see which one.).

"I guess so..."he heard Hermione say as he got up and she handed him his glasses.

Everyone walked back up to the Gryffindor tower (the fat lady was getting tired of them coming in and out) and back to the common room.

"Ok! Harry's turn" said the twins, obviously still wanting to be dared.

"Ron, truth or dare?"he said, knowing that picking one of the twins could be horrible for everyone.

"Dare!" said Ron, who knew that if he picked truth it would be' "who do you fancy?"

As Harry was thinking, Hermione whispered to him the perfect dare.

"Ron, you have to let Katie, Alicia, and Angelina dress you up like a girl!" he said as the three girls giggled and squeeled at the idea.

"W-what! Never! No way!" Ron yelled loud enough for the whole common room could hear.

"Hey it's that or you-know-what!" Ginny said in a sing-song voice.

"I blame _you_!" Ron yelled and pointed at Hermione as he was dragged up to the girls dormitories by three giggling girls.

In the girls dormitories:

Ron angrily sat down on one of the four posters while the three girls went through their trunks throwing clothes everywhere. Apparently when they found the "perfect" outfit, it was time for make-up.

"Ok... so Katie on clothes, Alicia on make-up and I'll do his hair!" said Angelina as she pulled out a wand and started to do some strange transfiguring spell.

"Wait! We forgot something!" Katie said, dropping all the clothes he was holding.

"What? WHAT!" Alicia yelled, smudging lipstick all down Ron's face.

"_That."_ said Katie said pointing at his chest.

"Don't worry, I got that covered." said Angelina evily.

About 20 minutes later, Ron and the girls walked down into the common room. Ron got some odd looks from people, others said things like "Hello _Ginny_". When he finally reached the group, everyone was speechless.

"What? Is it that bad?" Ron yelled at everyone. Ginny was the first to speak: "It's like looking into a mirror!"

"Yeah nice hair! Transfiguring charm" said George. Ron just nodded.

"Well Ginny, I can name one thing that's different."Hermione said pointing at Ron's now insane looking chest.

"Please tell me they didn't transfigure _that_ too!" said Harry realizing how stupid it looked.

Ron was wearing a short red plaid skirt with white tights and black flats. He was also wearing a tight white top (which made his chest look even more insane) with a Gryffindor tie. As for his make-up he had light blue eye shadow with black eyeliner, bright pink blush, and insanely red lipstick.

"Oh shut up!"he said sitting down trying to make sure his shirt didn't ride up. Hermione on the other hand was trying to cover up that she was blushing by laughing hysterically at how ridiculous he looked.

"I still blame _you_!" Ron yelled, making her laugh and blush even more.

"Whatever, I think it's cute!" she said noticing how cute he looked with long hair. Ron's face turned as red as his now long hair and said, "Whatever! it's my turn! George, truth or dare?" as if everyone didn't already know.

"Dare!"

Ron obviously didn't feel like coming up with something good (he was busy planning revenge on Hermione) so he randomly came up with something simple, "Snog Alicia."

"What!" Alicia yelled as her whole face flushed scarlet. She stood up to start yelling at the girlish looking boy, but George stood up at the same time and whispered to her "I got this." which just made her face turn even more red (if that was even possible). He simply kissed her cheek and said, "There. Happy?"

"That doesn't count!" Ron yelled angrily.

"You didn't specify." said George sitting back down.

"Whatever! Just dare someone!" Ginny yelled trying to break the fight. Ron, excepting defeat, kept his mouth shut.

"All right then sis, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

No one _ever_ wanted dares from the twins. Everyone was too scared to find out what horrible things they had in mind for dares.

"Who do you fancy?" said George who seemed to have it planned the whole time.

"Can I please have a dare!" Ginny immediately yelled, "PLEASE!"

"Nope! That or alternative!" Said George.

Despite the fact Ginny really wanted to know what the alternative was she didn't want to have to actually do it! But she did decide it was better than admitting her crush.

"Come on Ginny tell us!" said Hermione, "We probably already know!"

"FINE!" She yelled, "Alternative!"

"We were hoping you would say that." said the twins.

**Authors Note: Alternative time! Now you finally find out what it is! I'll try to update soon! Please review!** **Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've been really busy but I'm updating now! Also, since I pre-wrote the whole story and wanted to add a part, I had really bad writers block! Just 2 let u know, the whole George and Alicia scene wasn't originally going to be in it but I added it anyway! Hope you like it! Enjoy the story (Ginny probably won't enjoy it very much!)!**

Chapter 5: The "Alternative"

"NO! NO NO NO! Anything but that!" Ginny yelled at the twins who had just told her the alternative.

"Oh it's not _that_ bad!" said George

"Yeah but _he_ would never do it!"

"Well why don't you ask him?"

"Fine!"

Ginny now wished that she would have just picked truth. She now knew why it was called the "horrible" alternative. Despite the fact that it was more embarrassing than horrible, she still didn't want to do it. She reluctantly went over to Harry and told him about the alternative. She expected him to refuse but she was pleasantly surprised when he agreed.

"All right now tell the group what you have to do!" said Fred when Ginny told him the Harry agreed. Ginny and Harry explained the dare to the group, who were all eager to know.

"You know, it's good but why just in front of the group? Why not in front of the _whole_ common room?" said Hermione, who was obviously enjoying seeing people other than her get embarrassed.

"Hermione! Don't give them any ideas!" Ginny screamed furiously, her face flushed scarlet.

"No Ginny, actually that's a great idea! Yes do that!" said the twins.

Ginny would have done anything to just disappear right then and there. Harry just wanted to get it over with.

"Are you sure your ok with this?" said Ginny

"Yes... Mostly because I'm _terrified_ of what your brothers would do to me if I didn't!" Harry said as they awkwardly walked toward the middle of the common room.

Ginny normally would have done anything for a moment like this. But knowing it was only a dare, she found it quite embarrassing. To her, it seemed like the whole common room was staring at them. Right now, they were pretty much just awkwardly staring at each other.

"Just do it already!" Fred yelled to them, which made the whole common room turn to look at them (making it 10 times more awkward for them). Harry then decided to just get it over with. He kissed her.

The whole group was actually quit shocked that they did it. Percy looked like he could kill, the chaser girls were all giggling and saying "awwwh!", Fred and George were laughing and making rude comments, Hermione was laughing at Ron's reaction, and Ron, was staring at them like it was a horrible train wreck that you just couldn't take your eyes off of.

By the time they were done, everyone was _defiantly _staring. They walked back to the group whispering things like "let's forget this ever happened"

Ron was about to stare freaking out but Percy (again) had that covered. He started yelling at the twins, things like "I can't believe you would do that to your own sister!" or "This is awful by the end of break everyone will know!" While Percy was ranting, Ginny pulled Ron aside.

"I know how to get revenge on Hermione!" she whispered excitedly.

"Oh? And how's that?" said Ron, unconvinced.

"I dare you, you dare Hermione."

"How's that revenge?"

"Just give her an awful dare or ask her who she fancies. Make her want to pick the alternative! I heard Fred and George never give the same alternative twice! It could be _worse_ than mine!"

"That's so stupid... it just might work!" Ron said, agreeing to the plan.

"Ok my turn!" said Ginny returning to her spot in the group, "Ron truth or dare?

"Wait! Before we do that, can I borrow George for a minute?" said Alicia.

"Um... I guess so?" said Ginny, confused.

Alicia got up, grabbed George's arm and started dragging him off toward a nearby broom closet.

"I'm guessing you need to talk to me about something?" said George, confused.

"Yes I do," she said shoving him into the broom closet, "_alone_."

She then went in the closet herself and slammed the door behind her.

"Is this about that time at the quiditch match in the changing rooms..."said George

"No."

"Because I swear I was not watching you-"

"I said no- wait... you were watching me change?"She yelled, her face turning red, "That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"Why wouldn't you kiss me?" she whispered

"Oh that! that was to annoy Ron!" he laughed noticing her blush, "I should be asking you the same thing!"

"I don't know... maybe... maybe because I thought you didn't want to kiss me." Alicia said awkwardly.

"I-I never said that... and I thought you didn't want to kiss me."

"So you do want to kiss me?"

"I dunno maybe? Yes. Do you want to kiss me?" George said blushing.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me."

Outside (with the group):

"Fred, go check on them." said Katie.

"Why me?"

"Your his brother."

"Whatever." he said, reluctantly getting up and walking over to the closet.

"Heyyyy..." said Fred, trailing off as he opened the door and saw what was going on inside. He slowly closed the door and turned around blankly facing the group.

"Are those two still fighting?" said Ron impatiently.

"Um... let's give them another few minutes." said Fred awkwardly, whispering "I'll never be able to un-see that..."

A few minutes later George and Alicia came out of the closet much happier than when they went in. Percy seemed to notice that they were holding hands.

"Back to the game!" said Alicia happily.

"Ok... then Ron truth or dare?" said Ginny, suspicious of what exactly happened in the closet.

"Truth." he said, sitting unusually close to Hermione.

"Who was your first kiss?" said Ginny, even thought she knew his answer.

"Hasn't happened yet."

""But what about when we you were five, with that odd neighbor girl?" said George, "Luna I think."

"Faked it for a dare!" he said quickly, "Ok my turn! Hermione truth or dare!"

"Truth!"

"Who do you fancy?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tell the truth!"

"Wow, the alternative looks pretty good right now!"

"You know we never give the same one twice." said the twins. Hermione didn't think twice about yelling "Alternative!"

**Why is it always Hermione... And what could be worse than snogging your crush in front of the common room? Please review! I promise I'll try to update soon! Until then see ya :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Yay i had time 2 update soonish! Oh Noez! It's the last chapter D: Don't worry though! Why not to worry you might ask? I'll tell you after the story because you probably want to read! Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews (they mean a lot to me!)!**

**Disclaimer:(which i know i forgot last time I'm sorry J.K Rowling!) I don't own Harry Potter OR Sonny With a Chance (in which i stole lines from!)**

Chapter 6!: Revenge!- backfired...

"WHAT! Why me!" Ron yelled at the twins who had just sent Hermione to tell him her "alternative".

"We know this is all part of your revenge! Also because Hermione-"

"It's not like I want to do it either!" Hermione butted in, not wanting them to finish that sentence.

"Why? You too _afraid_ to kiss our brother?" said George innocently.

Hermione _hated_ being accused of being afraid. She could only think of one thing to do

"If i was _afraid_ would i do _this_?" she said, doing what looked like she was slapping Ron in the face. Obviously not what it looked like, she _kissed_ him. Everyone looked like _they_ had been slapped in the face. They weren't shocked because she did it, just that she did it in front of everyone.

Before she knew it, she was being crammed into probably the smallest closet in the entire school .

"Fred, George, why exactly do you know where this is?" said Harry. They ignored his question and continued to try to shove Ron and Hermione in the closet.

"Just get in the closet!" Ginny yelled, helping Harry and the twins.

"Uh.. I don't know could i just-" Ron was cut off by the twins, Harry, and Ginny succeeding in forcing him and Hermione in the closet.

"Don't forget, 7 minutes I'm timing!" said George, locking the door.

The closet was so small. They were both amazed that they could both fit. They were crammed in so tight that they couldn't move their arms (much less reach their wands). That also didn't help the whole darkness situation.

"So... that was some kiss..." said Ron awkwardly.

""What do you mean? That kiss was fake!" said Hermione, blushing slightly.

"Was not!" Ron yelled defensively, although still whispering because no one outside was supposed to hear them.

"Ron, I put my hand over your mouth!" Hermione said, giggling because he was cute when he was clueless.

"That explains a lot..." he trailed off, feeling kind of stupid.

"You don't think I would actually kiss _you_?" she said, still giggling at his stupidity.

Ron must have been offended by that statement, because he didn't answer.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" she said quickly

"No! No its ok, really! I know what you meant..." he whispered, "Fred and George didn't put us in here for revenge, did they?"

"Don't think so..." she said, blushing even more, "I'm really sorry!"

"No seriously! Its fine! I promise!" he said not knowing what to say to make her stop apologizing, "So what should we do..."

That was the question that neither of them knew how to answer. They really couldn't do much crammed in a closet (in a very awkward position too). And the whole point of the game was to "make out", but neither of them would dare suggest that.

A few minutes passed before either of them said anything.

"Was it true? What you said back there," Hermione whispered, "about not having your first kiss?"

"Yep. Never."

"Me neither..."

"Really?

"Really!"

"I do sometimes wish... that i could just get it over with...' she whispered, embarrassed, to her still girly looking best friend.

"I know right!"

Outside the closet:

You know, I never thought I'd ever see them not fighting... much less snogging in a broom closet.." said Harry, thinking of how at this time last year they were still on the search for Nicholas Flamel and about halfway through all the books in the library.

"Yeah... Ooh! Times up!" said George checking his watch.

He opened the door (probably hoping to walk in on them snogging or something) to find them in the same awkward position that they had started in. They practically fell out of the cramped, tiny space.

"Look at the time! Its time for us to get back to the tower!"said Fred, looking at the time, "Let's go!"

On the way back, Ron and Hermione stayed behind the group.

"Oh there was something I forgot to tell you!" said Ron.

"What's that?"

"Your still wearing the mini skirt!"

Hermione looked down and noticed that she was not only wearing the mini skirt but was riding up really badly. So badly that you could defiantly see her underwear. She had just been crammed in a tiny closet with her best friend while practically in her underwear.

"Shut up!" she yelled, her face flushed scarlet. She pulled the skirt down and punched him in the arm. Overall, everyone had a lot of fun ,and defiantly hoped to play again after winter break.

**The End!**

**The end! Oh no! You still shouldn't worry though because I'm making a... *drum roll please*... SEQUEL! I don't know when It will be posted but until then i promise i have a few other Romione stories planned! (and maybe a little Luna and Neville/ Harry and Ginny!) And also if you're wondering if Ron and Hermione really did kiss... well than all i have to say to that is- I don't know! That's for you to decide! I did it that way for all you people who don't want them to kiss before year 7 (people like me!)! Please tell me what you thought (and if you noticed the "sonny with a chance" lines!) in the reviews! Until next time... See Ya! :)**


End file.
